Eres
by Nayeli
Summary: Harry y Draco se dicen cuanto se quieren!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y la canción "eres" no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Slash o hombre con hombre, no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Okay esta es mi primer historia en español, y quisiera saber si esta bien escrita por que hace mucho que no escribo en español y quería practicar! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Harry y Draco habían estado en una relación desde hace un año y hoy era su aniversario y querían que todo fuera perfecto. Habían tenido que enfrentar muchas adversidades para poder seguir juntos. Harry era para Draco lo que más quería en este mudo y viceversa, y se lo querían demostrar una vez más.

* * *

Harry estaba muy feliz hoy era su primer aniversario con Draco. Habían sido novios por un año, a veces ni siquiera el se lo podía creer por que solo el lo hacia feliz. Habían tenido muchos problemas para poder estar juntos pero habían sobrepasado todas esas barreras, hasta el punto que se había que tenido que separar de sus amigos que no aceptaban que are gay y quería a Draco, pero eso no importaba hoy, todo tenia que ser perfecto, ya no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y disfrutar de su compañía.

Cuando llego Draco ya tenia preparada una cena muy romántica, con velas que iluminaban la mesa y el cuarto dándole un ambiente perfecto.

"Draco esto es maravilloso" dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunto Draco no pudiendo contener una sonrisa al ver la cara de Harry.

"Claro, pero sabes que me gusta mas?" dijo Harry acercándose a Draco que estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta roja que combinaba con las rosas en la mesa."Tu"

Draco se sonrojo después de un año justos todavía no lo podía evitar, Harry lo hacia sentir muy feliz e importante."Exageras "le respondió no viéndolo ha los ojos, por que sabia que si lo hacia se derretiría en ellos.

"No lo hago, tu eres lo mas impórtate en mí vida" después de decir esto Harry beso a Draco con mucho cariño y cuidado demostrándole cuanto lo quería, después de unos momentos convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado y lleno de necesidad por el otro, solo se separaron cunado la necesidad por aire fue muy grande.

"Bueno hay que cenar no crees?" dijo Draco sonriendo tomando a Harry por la mano y guiándolo hacia la mesa. Cuando la terminaron de cenar Draco no se esperaba la sorpresa que le tenia Harry, con un movimiento de su varita su canción favorita empezó ha tocar y harry se puso en sus rodillas enfrente de Draco cantando justo con la música

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Cuando la música había acabado Draco tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y miraba a Harry con adoración recordando todos los pequeños detalles como este que Harry siempre tenia hacia el, una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de el en primer lugar, pero esto no era nada con lo que venia.

"Draco" le dijo Harry mirándolo directamente en los ojos."Como dice la canción eres lo mas importante para mi en este mundo y mucho mas, quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Por un momento parecía que Draco no iba poder hablar nunca mas, cunado de repente se aventó hacia los brazos de Harry y grito que si se casaba con el. Harry sonrió y lo beso de nuevo y en el beso le demostraba como lo quería y necesitaba por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Estuvo bien, mal? Por favor díganme en un REVIEW!**


End file.
